The present invention relates to an identification system for identifying authorized personnel by verifying features of his fingerprint.
A system for the identification of personnel is utilized for two kinds of control: i.e. (1) control of entry to and exit from security areas, and (2) control of commercial transactions. In the identification system for the former control, an ID number is given to a particular person instead of a mechanical key. When that person wishes to enter the security area, he inputs his ID number to the system by means of a keyboard or ID card. The system compares the ID number with the registered number to verify the identity of that person. The system permits that person to enter the security area if the predetermined correspondence exists between the ID number and the registered number. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,304. The identification system for the latter control is employed in commercial transactions through banks or the like by means of credit cards. The personal identity is confirmed in the same manner as in the former control, and then, the system permits the transaction. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,076.
However, because the ID number is used to identify a person, these systems often permits improper users to entry to and exist from the security area or the commercial transactions. Particularly in these days, trouble caused by the unlawful use of credit cards has increased with the increase in the number of credit transactions. Therefore, a reliable inexpensive identification system is desired.